


#01 Light Pink

by Windwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, дурацкие шутки, отсылка к Скайлайну 2, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: – Диор. Наверняка Диор. Капитан же старомоден, что ему еще выбирать.(да, мы все задавались вопросом, откуда у Стива Роджерса такой стойкий и офигенный тинт)





	#01 Light Pink

Столовая ЩИТа была не худшей в жизни Рамлоу.  
На первом месте с конца - помимо школьной, конечно же - был обшарпанный тесный зал на туристической базе посред лаосских джунглей. Они проболтались там три недели, выслеживая одну из целей Гидры, и за эти бесконечные двадцать один день Рамлоу возненавидел джунгли и вегетарианскую еду. Роллинз, чьим прикрытием был хиппарь-наркоман – только таким и место посреди Лаоса – кажется, даже был в восторге от всех этих том ямов, риса, папай и овощей.  
К счастью, для своих агентов ЩИТу было не жалко и бургеров.  
В огромном зале в три этажа высотой было светло и шумно. Здесь старались болтать о чем угодно, кроме службы, но когда она занимает всю твою жизнь, этого избежать сложно. Но они пытались.  
– Как думаете, – Рон щедро выдавил горчицу поверх своего сэндвича, вызвав порицающий взгляд со стороны Роллинза, – капитан Роджерс красит губы?  
За столиком, занятым командой, воцарилось молчание.  
Первым пришел в себя Рамлоу.  
– Эти ниггеры совсем охуели, – он поморщился, когда Рон раздраженно пнул его ботинком в лодыжку. – Эй! Субординация, мать твою.  
– Это не помада. Это тинт.  
Прочитав недоумение в чужих глазах, Энн со вздохом пояснила.  
– Тинт это почти как помада. Только лучше - и держится по дольше, и ложится ровно. Он им точно пользуется.  
– Ты еще скажи, что знаешь, какая марка.  
Энн аккуратно надломила пакетик с сахаром над своим стаканчиком с кофе.  
– Диор. Наверняка Диор. Капитан же старомоден, что ему еще выбирать.  
– Он быстро учится, – Рамлоу почувствовал себя оскорбленным за Роджерса. – Я отдал ему хард с лучшими фильмами.  
– Ты записал туда «Зловещих мертвецов», «Шаркнадо» и «Дрожь земли».  
– Это – отличные фильмы, Роллинз. Ему наверняка понравится. И нет, это не тинт.  
– И как ты собираешься это доказывать?  
Иногда Роллинз начинал бесить. К счастью, чаще всего бывало наоборот.  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
– А не похер ли? Завтра всё узнаете.  
Переглянувшись, его команда дружно вытащила из карманов мелочь, принявшись делать ставки.

Вытянуть Роджерса на спарринг было проще простого: они делали это постоянно – и оба получали удовольствие от процесса.  
Рамлоу – от звенящего чувства прикосновения к совершенству, от силы, что чувствовалась под стальным каркасом чужих мышц, от возможности не сдерживаться – и еще от много чего другого, о чем он обычно не задумывался, ощущая эти эмоции загривком, словно дикое животное – холодный ветер на своей шерсти.  
Роджерс – по его словам – от того, что ему нравились партнеры по спаррингу, которые его не опасались. И не сдавались.  
Вот и сейчас Рамлоу, надсадно дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы, с яростью извивался под тяжелой рукой Роджерса. Тот, ублюдочное совершенство, лишь слегка вспотел.  
– Я хотя бы… растрепал твою… идеальную прическу, – прошипел Рамлоу, резким ударом сбив с себя ладонь Роджерса. Он рванулся вверх – и на мгновение их лица оказались едва ли не в паре миллиметров друг от друга.  
Яркий свет ламп в тренировочном зале выбелил ресницы Роджерса, сделал голубые глаза почти прозрачным и резко очертил идеальнейшую линию челюсти.  
И губы. Губы, цвет которых – Рамлоу мог поклясться – не был заслугой какого-то там ублюдочного тинта.  
Он с трудом сомкнул пальцы на загривке Роджерса и дернул головой, словно собираясь ударить его лбом в переносицу, но в последнее мгновение сдержал удар, поведя голову в сторону.  
Мазнувшие по скуле губы отозвались миллионом ледяных иголок, вонзившихся в позвоночник.  
И когда Роджерс заломил ему, растерявшемуся от собственных ощущений, руки за спину, уперевшись коленом в поясницу и прижав к полу, Рамлоу ни о чем не пожалел.  
И это точно был не тинт.


End file.
